Always Saving Me
by bjames238
Summary: I wrote this for my Creative Writing final. It’s in alternate version of the shooting episode. Some of the stuff you’ll recognize from either the shooting episode itself or others. L/P


Always Saving Me

Author's Note: I wrote this for my Creative Writing final so it's in script form. It's in alternate version of the shooting episode. Some of the stuff you'll recognize from either the shooting episode itself or others. I don't own One Tree Hill or work for it (though it would be awesome if I did!) so nothing belongs to me. Enjoy!

FADE IN.

FLASHBACK. (1 Year Earlier)

EXT. OUTDOOR GARDEN - DAY

_Before the episodes starts, sad instrumental music plays over a black screen. _

Fade to:

_Wide shot of the wedding (the guests and the wedding party) in their formations. Traditional wedding music plays in the background. Camera pans down to the bride and groom--Lucas and Peyton--as they stare adoringly at each other, almost nauseatingly, but still sincere. The rest of the wedding party--Nathan (best man), Brooke (maid of honor), Haley, Mouth, Skills, and Bevin--are fanned out appropriately. Guests in the audience include Lucas's mother Karen and his uncle Keith sitting together, Nathan's mother Deb, Peyton's father Larry, and the Ravens basketball coach Whitey Durham. The priest stands with the bride and groom smiling._

PRIEST #1:

Lucas Scott, do you take Peyton Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded wife?

LUCAS:

I do. (his eyes focused on Peyton)

PRIEST #1:

Peyton Sawyer, do you take Lucas Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?

PEYTON:

I do. (she stares back into Luke's eyes, both of them smiling)

PRIEST #1:

By the power invested in me by the state of North Carolina, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

LUCAS:

I love you. (they kiss)

PEYTON:

I love you, too.

_The two turn to their guests (who are now applauding). Both are all smiles. They begin to walk forward but Peyton trips on the train of her dress. Before she can fall, Lucas catches her._

PEYTON:

You're always saving me. (whispered)

LUCAS:

Somebody's got to. (the two smile again)

END FLASHBACK

Cut to:

EXT. TREE HILL HIGH SCHOOL PARKING LOT - DAY

_A yellow school bus drives up to the parking lot as high school students run around confused and chaotically. The bus stops and Lucas runs out, looking confused and scanning the area._

BROOKE:

Lucas!

_Brooke runs toward him._

BROOKE:

Someone had a gun, Luke! There's someone with a gun in the school!

LUCAS:

(panics)Where's Peyton?

BROOKE:

She was right behind me, I swear! I don't know where she went!

LUCAS:

I've gotta go find her.

_Nathan and Coach Whitey Durham finally stumble off the bus._

NATHAN:

What the hell?

LUCAS:

Shooter in the school. (grits his teeth) Peyton's in there.

NATHAN:

(panics) Haley's in there!

WHITEY:

Everyone back on the bus!

_Lucas and Nathan run toward the school._

WHITEY:

Boys!

_Lucas and Nathan keep going. Whitey pushes Brooke onto the bus and it drives off._

_Commercial Break._

_**Opening Credits:**_

_Lucas Scott - Chad Michael Murray_

_Nathan Scott - James Lafferty_

_Peyton Sawyer-Scott - Hilarie Burton_

_Haley James-Scott - Bethany Joy Galeotti_

_Brooke Davis - Sophia Bush_

_Karen Rowe - Moira Kelley_

_Keith Scott - Craig Scheffer_

_Dan Scott - Paul Johanson _

_**With Special Guest Stars:**_

_Jimmy Edwards - Colin Fickes_

_Deb Scott - Barbara Alyn Woods_

_Coach Whitey Durham - Barry Corbin_

_Commercial Ends._

Cut to:

INT. TREE HILL HIGH SCHOOL - HALL- A FEW MOMENTS LATER

_Lucas and Nathan walk down the hall quietly. They go into a room-the boy's locker room-and each grab a baseball bat from the bin. They leave and continue down the hall until they come upon a small smeared trail of blood behind a broken glass door. Above the door is a sign that says LIBRARY. Lucas looks at Nathan._

LUCAS:

It could be Peyton. The library doors don't lock, it's not safe.

NATHAN:

I've gotta go get Haley.

_Nathan disappears down the hall. Lucas looks the opposite way toward the library and begins to walk down the hall. _

Cut to:

INT. TREE HILL HIGH LIBRARY - DAY

_Lucas quietly and gently opens the library door and closes it behind him. He holds the bat at the ready as he walks down the aisle past the book shelves. There's a shuffling noise and he stops and looks around. He steps up a few feet and strikes with the bat. Peyton screams, crying, and he kneels beside her. He puts his hand on her knee but she flinches._

PEYTON:

Don't . . . I think there's some glass in my leg.

_Camera pans down to Peyton's leg. There's a bloody hole in her jeans and blood dripping down her leg and foot to the floor._

LUCAS:

We should get out of here.

PEYTON:

No, I can't walk! I tried and I can't! (cries)

LUCAS:

Okay. (pulls her into his embrace and kisses the top of her head) We'll just wait it out for awhile.

PEYTON:

Luke, where's Brooke? I lost her . . .

LUCAS:

She's fine. She got out. We're gonna get out too.

_Lucas rips some fabric from the bottom of his shirt and ties it tightly around the wound on Peyton's leg._

PEYTON:

It hurts.

LUCAS:

Sssh, it's okay. (pause) Tell me about something good.

PEYTON:

Do you remember last year, when Brooke took me to that party at Duke and some guy slipped something into my drink?

LUCAS:

That's your something good? (chuckles)

PEYTON:

Well, no . . . but while I slept it off the rest of the night I had a dream. A good dream. (takes a deep breath) The two of us were at the beach, dancing to no music-in the moonlight-when this little girl ran up to us.

_Lucas raises his eyebrow._

PEYTON:

She was our daughter. (Lucas smiles) She asked us if we would always be a family . . .

LUCAS:

And what did we say?

PEYTON:

You picked her up and held her between us and said 'Of course we'll always be a family.' And then I said 'Yeah. The three of us.' And you know what happened next? (takes another deep breath) I woke up . . . and saw you smiling at me. (pause) You're always saving me.

LUCAS:

Somebody's got to. (smiles)

PEYTON:

I'm so tired . . . so cold . . . (coughs weakly)

LUCAS:

You just hold on, pretty girl. You just hold on. (tears well up in her eyes)

PEYTON:

Lucas . . . (crying)

LUCAS:

Ssshh (puts his finger against her lips) Don't talk.

PEYTON:

I have something to tell you . . . (whispers, turns to look at him) Luke, I'm pregnant . . . we're having a baby.

LUCAS:

(pauses for a while, mouth open. He just stares at her. Then springs into action) We need to get out of here. Now. I need to get you to a hospital. (stands, picking her up)

PEYTON:

Lucas . . . (sniffles) It's not glass is it? In my leg. It's not glass.

LUCAS:

No . . . (swallows) It's a bullet.

_Peyton inhales before her eyes close and she passes out. _

_Commercial break._

_Commercial ends._

INT. TREE HILL HIGH HALLWAY - DAY

_Lucas quietly walks out of the library . . . but the door accidentally slams behind him. He flinches, stopping for a few moments before continuing down the hallway._

JIMMY:

You're not supposed to be in here!

_Lucas looks up to see the shooter Jimmy Edwards coming toward him with a gun pointed at him._

LUCAS:

I know, Jim . . . but she's bleeding. I have to get her out of here.

_Camera focuses on on Peyton's wounded leg for more than a few moments and cuts to Jimmy's scared face. A door opens and Keith steps through._

KEITH:

Let them go.

JIMMY:

THE SCHOOL IS ON LOCKDOWN! (shouts)

KEITH:

Let me help you, Jimmy. Just let Lucas and Peyton go.

JIMMY:

She's going to die. (begins to break down crying)

KEITH:

Not if you let them go. Let her get the help she needs so that I can give you the help you need.

_Jimmy is visibly conflicted and stares back and forth between Peyton and Keith. Jimmy nods. Lucas walks toward Keith. Lucas's face contorts in confusion. Cut to a window across the hall. Between the blinds there is a girl staring through at the scene. Cut back to Lucas still staring at her. Cut back to Keith._

KEITH:

Go on, son. Take care of your girl.

_Lucas nods. Cut to Jimmy who is really scared but still pointing the gun at Keith. Cut back to Lucas who looks down at Peyton. She has one arm around Lucas's neck and the other rests on her stomach. He starts to walk towards the door._

Cut to:

EXT. OUTSIDE TREE HILL HIGH SCHOOL

_Several SWAT members surround the school with guns aimed at the ready. In the background there are trucks and more SWAT as well as policemen, paramedics, and ambulances._

_Lucas walks out of the building with unconscious Peyton in his arms. One of the SWAT takes Peyton from Lucas and heads toward an ambulance. Some others force Lucas to the ground and begin to search him._

SWAT GUY # 1:

Hands on your head!

LUCAS:

She's Peyton Scott. I'm Lucas, she's my wife. (short pause) She's pregnant.

SWAT GUY # 2

And the shooters?

LUCAS:

No - there's just one. Jimmy Edwards. He's in there with my uncle Keith Scott.

KAREN:

Lucas!

_The SWAT guys let Lucas go and as soon as he gets up his mother hugs him._

LUCAS:

I'm okay, Mom.

_Camera shifts to Peyton on a stretcher being put into the ambulance. Lucas and Karen hurry over to her. Karen puts her hands on Lucas's shoulder. Peyton turns her head and smiles weakly at him._

LUCAS:

I'll see you at the hospital (holds her hand) Hang in there, wiley.

_An officer walks up to Lucas, Peyton,and Karen._

OFFICER:

Ms. Rowe? Mr. Scott? I'm afraid I have some bad news.

_Fade to black._

_Commercial break._

_Commercial ends._

Cut to:

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

_The picture's still black. There's a steady beeping noise from the monitors._

LUCAS:

Hey there, wiley. Are you awake?

_The picture begins to lighten and focuses on Lucas's semi-smiling face._

LUCAS:

You're in the hospital.

_Camera cut to Lucas's POV of Peyton in the bed._

LUCAS:

Welcome back.

PEYTON:

W-What happened?

_Lucas reaches over and holds her hand._

LUCAS:

We were in the school, in the library. Your leg . . . you were shot.

PEYTON:

Oh . . . was anyone else hurt? (pause) Brooke . . . she was right behind me. Is she okay?

LUCAS:

Brooke's fine. She's actually at my mom's house helping her out.

PEYTON:

(doesn't quite process what he says) And I'm in the hospital . . .

LUCAS:

Yeah. How are you feeling?

PEYTON:

Um . . . okay, I guess. A little groggy but otherwise fine.

LUCAS:

What about your leg? Does it hurt?

PEYTON:

Not at the moment.

LUCAS:

Good . . . (nervous) listen, I should go check on my mom. I'll be back a little later. (gets up and goes toward the door)

PEYTON:

Okay . . . but Lucas we need to talk about--(door slams, Lucas is gone)--the baby. (sighs) Guess we'll just talk later.

Cut to:

INT. PEYTON'S HOSPITAL ROOM

_Peyton lays in the bed. Emmy the nurse enters with a vase of flowers. _

EMMY:

Hi there! How are you feeling? My name is Jenny.

PEYTON:

I'm, well . . . . confused. (holds her head) Ugh . . . and kind of groggy.

EMMY:

That's perfectly normal. The pain medication is what's making you feel nauseous. And . . . I'd feel confused if I went through what you did. It's no wonder you've been sleeping for three days.

PEYTON:

Wait, three days?

EMMY:

Your poor husband has been back and forth between being here with you and at home taking care of his mother these past couple of days. (pause) That woman must be in so much pain. First she almost lost her son . . . then she almost lost her daughter-in-law and grandchild . . . (sighs) Then to actually lose her fiance-

PEYTON:

Fiance . . . Keith? Keith is dead? How?

EMMY:

Your husband's uncle went in the school to go find the two of you.

PEYTON:

Oh . . .

EMMY:

Now . . . you're looking very good. Vitals are stable-both yours and the baby's-and your leg seems to be healing nicely. The doctor should be in soon to talk to you and you'll probably be discharged either later today or tomorrow (leaves)

_Peyton stares out at nothing. Camera focus on her and stops on her eyes. A single tear falls down her face._

Cut to:

EXT. HOSPITAL PARKING LOT-LATE AFTERNOON

_Shot opens on Peyton sitting in a wheelchair. She looks at her watch. She stares out at the parking lot. She's nervous. She pulls out her cellphone and scrolls down the list until she gets to Lucas. She clicks on it and holds the phone up to her ear. There's no answer._

_A horn beeps . . . Brooke's light blue VW bug. Brooke gets out and smiles as she walks up to Peyton. The two hug._

BROOKE:

Hey there P. Scott. Long time no see.

PEYTON:

No kidding. (chuckles)

BROOKE:

Last time I saw you we were on our way to English. (kneels down beside Peyton) Peyton . . . I'm sorry I left you behind. I should have made sure you were with me when I ran out of there.

PEYTON:

It's not your fault. It happened . . . I'm fine.

BROOKE:

It's not okay. You've got a hole in your leg. You were in the hospital for crying out loud!

PEYTON:

Brooke . . . calm down. (chuckles) You're something, you know that? I get shot and you're the one who needs comforting.

BROOKE:

Come on, let's get you home and dressed.

PEYTON:

Dressed?

BROOKE:

Yeah. Didn't Luke tell you? Today is Keith's funeral. He's with his mom now so he asked me to come pick you up.

PEYTON:

Oh. How's she doing?

BROOKE:

Well . . . not so good.

PEYTON:

I can imagine.

BROOKE:

Exactly. She's well . . . she's in bad shape. I've been trying to help her as much as I can but I think only time will heal her.

PEYTON:

You're probably right. Honestly . . . I think we all need a little healing at this point.

BROOKE:

Yeah. (pause) I know I've probably said this already and will most likely say it again but are you okay?

PEYTON:

Truthfully . . . I'll let you know.

BROOKE:

Sounds good. (pushes Peyton's wheelchair to her car.) Just don't hold it in forever.

PEYTON:

Check.

_Brooke helps Peyton and her stuff into the car and they drive off. While Brooke isn't looking, Peyton rests her arms on her stomach. _

Commercial break.

Commercial ends.

EXT. TREE HILL CEMETERY - DAY

_Peyton works her way over the grass on her crutches with Brooke right behind her. Everyone is already there but the funeral hasn't started yet. Lucas is next to a crying Karen with a strange sad and angry expression. Nathan and Haley stand together near Lucas and Karen, with Nathan holding on to a crying Haley. Deb, Skillz, Bevin, Mouth, Fergie, Junk, Coach Durham, and Mae and Royal Scott (Dan & Keith's parents) are nearby as well. Peyton comes to stand directly behind Lucas and Brooke stands next to her. Lucas reaches back and puts his hand on top of Peyton's._

_The priest comes from the sidelines and stands in his place._

PRIEST #2:

We begin by recounting some of the wonderful things Keith Scott has done in his life . . .

_Karen breaks down and cries into Lucas's shoulder. He lets go of Peyton's hand and hugs his mother._

PRIEST #2:

Keith was a kind man who helped all he could . . . his death is a tragedy the town of Tree Hill will certainly have on their minds for a long time . . .

Cut to:

EXT. TREE HILL CEMETERY - DAY

_The funeral is over. Lucas still holds on to his mother as she continues to cry. Peyton watches from behind. The others (besides Peyton, Lucas, Karen, & Brooke) leave. Peyton leans forward to take Luke's hand but he reaches over to Karen and hugs her. Karen cries in his shoulder again. Peyton is disappointed. _

BROOKE:

(notices Peyton's disappointment) Luke? I'm going to get your wife out of here. You coming?

LUCAS:

I think I'll stay with my mom for now. I'll see you later at home, honey.

PEYTON:

Okay. (Luke leans forward and gives her a kiss) See you.

BROOKE:

Come on, P. Scott. Let's get you off your feet. You must be exhausted.

PEYTON:

Yeah, I'm a little tired.

_As the two walk away, Peyton watches Lucas comfort Karen. _

INT. LUCAS AND PEYTON'S HOUSE - NIGHT

_Lucas sits on the bed, his suit still on but the tie loose. Peyton stands (on her crutches) near the door, watching him. She's still in her dress. Both are staring into space. _

PEYTON:

Luke, honey, we need to talk about this. (softly)

LUCAS:

What is there to talk about? (loud) Keith is dead. My uncle . . . is dead.(long pause)I buried my uncle today, Peyton! The man who was more of a father to me than my actual father! And to top it off my uncle's murderer . . . is my father. (pause) What could I possibly have to say right now?

Peyton hobbles over to Lucas and sits beside him.

LUCAS:

My mother won't even look at me. She hasn't said a word since the officer outside the school told us what happened. (pause) I've been trying to help her through this . . . but I lost Keith that day too . . . and I almost lost you.

PEYTON:

I'm not going anywhere, Luke. Okay? I'm fine . . . (hugs him) And it will take a long time but your mom will be fine too.

LUCAS:

Nothing will ever be the same.

PEYTON:

Probably not. (pause) Keith may be gone . . . but there are so many people who love you and are still here. Just give your mom time. She needs to heal . . . and the best way for her to do that right now may be to be alone.

LUCAS:

I guess. I just wish there was something I could do. You know? I can't stand feeling so useless.

PEYTON:

You're not useless. Just being there for her and taking care of her is enough. (pause) You got me out of there, Luke. You did what you thought you had to do to protect your wife.

LUCAS:

Keith only went in there because of me.

PEYTON:

Even if you hadn't gone back in . . . he still would have gone in anyway. You know that. (long pause) Speaking of that day in the library . . . (short pause) that's what I actually wanted to talk to you about. That day . . . in the library . . . I told you something. Do you remember what I said?

LUCAS:

You told me about the dream you had last year.

PEYTON:

That's right. (pause) What else did I say?

LUCAS:

Peyton, you were unconscious most of the time we were in there.

PEYTON:

Yes, but I said something just before I passed out. What did I say, Luke? What did I tell you?

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

PEYTON:

Lucas! Look at me! (long pause) I'm pregnant! (silent pause)

_Quick flashback of Peyton telling Lucas in the library that she's pregnant._

LUCAS:

I remember-you told me and then I got you out . . . I guess with all that been happening with you, Keith, and my mom I must have forgot.

PEYTON:

And? Are you okay?

Lucas is visibly speechless.

PEYTON:

Lucas?

LUCAS:

T-The doctor--he never said anything. When you were in the hospital . . . he never said anything to me. Why? Why didn't he tell me that my own wife was pregnant?

PEYTON:

He probably just assumed that we both knew. I am almost five months already.

LUCAS:

How--

PEYTON:

How did we not know earlier? (Lucas nods)I asked the doctor that too. He said that since I've always been so thin and have such a high metabolism it doesn't show. A lot of women are like that.

LUCAS:

Oh . . .

PEYTON:

Are you mad?

LUCAS:

(very long pause. Lucas's face twists into a blank expression)

Commerical Break.

Commercial Ends.

INT. NATHAN AND HALEY'S DINING ROOM - THE NEXT MORNING

_Brooke, Haley, and Peyton sit around the kitchen table with mugs in their hands. All of them are sad and not talking. The guys are nowhere in sight. Peyton's crutches rest against her chair. _

HALEY:

It's so surreal.

_Brooke and Peyton stare at their cups._

HALEY:

A couple of days ago everything was normal. We were all so happy. Keith was here. He and Karen were finally engaged . . .

BROOKE:

And now it's all gone. (pause) It's so sad. I woke up this morning and the material I ordered for Karen's wedding dress was in the mail.

PEYTON:

Lucas won't even talk to me. And he left late last night to go to his mom's.

HALEY:

He'll come around. It's just a really sad time right now.

PEYTON:

I know. It's just hard. I feel like I should be helping him more . . . but I don't know how to. And with the medication the hospital gave me I'm just so tired.

HALEY:

I've never been . . . shot . . . before but I imagine it must be hard.

PEYTON:

I'll be fine. (Haley looks at her like she doesn't believe her but drops it)

BROOKE:

When is Dan's trial?

HALEY:

Tomorrow afternoon. (still watching Peyton) Deb's sure though that it shouldn't last too long.

PEYTON:

I don't understand why he did it. Why did Dan shoot Keith? Why would he shoot his brother?

HALEY:

I don't think anyone has the answer to that.

BROOKE:

Well, that, and Dan is a crazy freak anyway.

HALEY:

True.

PEYTON:

Agreed.

Cut to:

EXT. KAREN'S HOUSE - NIGHT

_Brooke pulls in Karen's driveway and the car stops. Peyton gets out and Brooke hands over the crutches._

BROOKE:

Are you sure you'll be okay? If you want you can stay at the apartment tonight.

PEYTON:

No, I'm good. I need to be there for Lucas and Karen.

BROOKE:

Just make sure there's someone there for you, P. Scott.

PEYTON:

I will. (smiles) See ya, Brooke.

_Peyton hobbles up to the door as Brooke drives away. She opens the door and goes in._

PEYTON:

Luke? Karen? Is anyone here?

_There isn't an answer and Peyton begins going through the house. When she gets to the living room she finds Karen and Lucas asleep watching television. Lucas begins to snore lightly and Peyton giggles. _

_On the screen there is a blonde little boy with a basketball and a younger version of Keith Scott. It's home movies of Lucas as a boy and his uncle. A younger version of Karen appears a few times. Peyton smiles, putting her hand on her stomach. _

_Close-up of Karen's face. She's asleep but there's a tear falling down her face. Cut back to Peyton who frowns at seeing her mother-in-law cry. _

_Peyton goes over to the television and shuts it off. She goes into the kitchen and sits at the table._

Cut to:

INT. KAREN'S HOUSE-KITCHEN-LATER THAT NIGHT

_Peyton's still sitting at the table. She's looking at an old picture of Karen, Keith, and Lucas as a baby. There are tears in her eyes. A single teardrop falls onto the glass of the picture._

_There's a noise and she turns. Lucas is in the doorway, wiping his tired eyes._

LUCAS:

Hey, blondie.

PEYTON:

Hey. (dejectedly) Have a nice nap?

LUCAS:

(yawns) How was lunch with the girls? (sits at the table with her)

PEYTON:

It was fine. (puts the picture down)

LUCAS:

That's good.

PEYTON:

How's your mom doing?

LUCAS:

She's hurting, obviously, but I did get her to eat something. (pause) I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that.

PEYTON:

You're grieving, Luke. It's normal.

LUCAS:

(shakes head) It doesn't matter. You're my wife, and you're in pain too. I shouldn't have taken my pain from losing Keith out on you. (reaches forward to take her hand) I shouldn't have pushed you away . . . I'm so sorry . . .

Peyton begins to cry. Lucas stands up and kneels next to her, holding her.

LUCAS:

I'm so sorry . . . I shouldn't have pushed you away when you needed me the most. (he's crying now)

PEYTON:

I just wanted so much to help you and you were pushing me away. (sobbing, words muffled by his shoulder) But I was hurting too, Luke, and you weren't there.

LUCAS:

I'm so sorry . . . (both are crying) I'm so sorry . . .

Peyton sits on the floor next him and they cry in each other's arms.

PEYTON:

We'll be okay. We will.

LUCAS:

We . . .(pulls back and stares at her, his expression blank. Then he suddenly grins like a child) We're having a baby!

Close up of Peyton's face. Her expression is a mixture of emotions.

LUCAS:

We're having a baby! We! The two of us!

PEYTON:

(still crying)You're really okay with this? Because it hasn't seemed like it since I told you . . . but I've been thinking about it a lot and I think I'm really okay with it . . . I just really need you to be okay with it because I'm freaking out!

LUCAS:

I'm okay it, Peyton. I'm more than okay with it. (still smiling) I've wanted this since the first time I saw you! Since that day your car died on the road and I came to tow it in to my uncle's shop. (Peyton smiled) I know we're still in high school and we have no idea what next year will bring . . . but I believe that as long as we're together it won't matter.

PEYTON:

It feels really good to hear you say that . . . (smiles, crying lessening) Oh my god we're having a baby! (both laugh happily)

Commercial break.

Commercial ends.

INT. COURTROOM - DAY

_Wide shot of a standard courtroom--minus the judge. Camera pans around the room as Lucas, Peyton, Deb, and Karen shift in their seats. All sit in the same pew. Lucas holds Peyton's hand tightly and she leans into his shoulder. Peyton's crutches are on the floor at their feet. Karen holds a tissue and is bent down low, crying. Deb pulls a tissue box from her purse and continues to distribute tissues to Karen. Lucas is in a suit while Peyton, Karen, and Deb are in nice dresses._

_Pan over across the room where Dan is sitting in the defendant's seat with his lawyer right next to him. He wears a suit but his hands are cuffed together._

_Shift way in the back where Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Skills, Mouth, and Coach Durham (all also dressed nicely) sit against the wall. All are glaring at Dan. _

_The door behind the Judge's chair opens and a short man with a bald head wearing a traditional robe steps through._

BAILIFF:

All rise.

_The crowd stands. The Judge sits down._

BAILIFF:

The Court of Tree Hill, North Carolina is now in session. Honorable Judge Mitchell presiding.

_In the back, Whitey leans over to Nathan._

WHITEY:

Let's get this show on the road . . . (whispered)

Cut to:

INT. COURTHOUSE HALL - DAY

_Camera focuses on the double doors. The doors open and Lucas and Peyton (on her crutches) walk out of the courtroom followed closely behind by Deb and Karen. The others are in the hall sitting on benches or standing around. Haley's asleep against Nathan's shoulder. _

NATHAN:

What did the jury say after we left?

_Karen's face is stained with dried tears and Deb leads her down the hall. Peyton sits down next to Brooke, holding her crutches. Lucas goes over to the wall, his palms flat against the drywall, and looks intently down at the ground._

PEYTON:

They only gave Dan four years.

WHITEY:

Four years of what?

LUCAS:

(through gritted teeth)Four years in the Tree Hill prison.

BROOKE:

That's it?

PEYTON:

Yeah. He pleaded guilty. He confessed at the scene. He didn't resist arrest. For that they gave him four years with the option to get out sooner with good behavior.

NATHAN:

That's bullshit. He killed his brother and didn't try to deny it. He deserves life in a state prison. Not four years in Tree Hill.

WHITEY:

Danny always did seem to find his way out of whatever trouble he was in.

LUCAS:

(hits the wall hard) I'm putting out a restraining order on him once he's out. I don't want him coming anywhere near me or my family. Not any of the three of us.(he stalks down the hall)

_At Lucas's words, everyone looks at Peyton confused. _

PEYTON:

Ah . . . he's probably talking about his mom.

NATHAN:

Yeah, probably.

_Peyton sighs in relief._

BROOKE:

Yeah but wouldn't he include Nathan and Haley too? They're his family too . . . unless . . . no way!

_Brooke turns wide-eyed to Peyton who begins shaking her head._

BROOKE:

Come on, P. Scott, give it up!

Haley begins to wake up, looking around.

PEYTON:

I-I don't know what you're talking about! (backs up, turning away)

NATHAN:

What _are_ you talking about, Brooke?

BROOKE:

She's . . . she's pregnant!

_Everyone gasps._

Commercial break.

Commercial ends.

INT. TREE HILL HIGH SCHOOL - DAY (FOUR DAYS LATER)

_Camera pans over the school as it bustles with activity for the first time since the shooting. Everyone is somber but some are excited. _

PRINCIPAL TURNER:

(on the intercom) Welcome back students. Today, as we return to our school with heavy hearts, you will notice some changes. At the entrance to our school, you will see metal detectors. They are here for your safety. You will see an armed, police presence on campus, they are here for your wellbeing. We can try to make the school safer, we can try to protect you, but there are few precautions that we can take to protect your hearts. I want to urge you all to reach out to your teachers and counsellors today. Form grief circles and talk about it. If you're feeling scared, if you're feeling vulnerable or confused, don't keep it inside, let it out. You are not alone, and this is your school.

_Pan to Peyton's black comet convertible pulling up with Lucas driving and Peyton in the front seat. The crutches lay on the seat in the back. _

_The car stops and the two get out._

PEYTON:

You ready for this, babe?

LUCAS:

Not really.

_Peyton grabs her crutches and Lucas grabs their backpacks and they head down the quad toward the school. As they walk, the other students stare at them and whisper to each other. Peyton and Lucas walk closer together and go into the school._

_Camera cuts over down the hall where Nathan and Haley are walking toward them. Nathan, Lucas, Haley, and Peyton stop near each other. _

HALEY:

Nathan told me the baby news. Congratulations.

PEYTON:

Thanks, Hales. We're really happy about this. (Lucas wraps his arm around Peyton's waist. Nathan does the same with Haley.)

NATHAN:

Maybe Keith isn't gone after all.

LUCAS:

Yeah.

NATHAN:

You know, I always thought I'd be a father before I was an uncle. I mean, Haley and I did get married before you and Peyton. Just seemed right.

HALEY:

Guess he finally beat you at something. (pause) So Peyton, how are you feeling since the accident?

PEYTON:

Good. My leg's hurting less every day and hopefully I'll be off the crutches soon.

HALEY:

That's good.

NATHAN:

What about your mom, Luke? How's she doing?

LUCAS:

Awful. She hasn't left the house since the funeral.

PEYTON:

We've been going over there everyday but she's just so sad. And it's hard for us to be excited about the baby too.

LUCAS:

We haven't even told her yet.

NATHAN:

It's weird, isn't it?

_Long, awkward, silent pause._

NATHAN:

We all thought that life would stop after that day. (pause) And when it didn't and we're still here and we're still happy even while he's gone . . .

LUCAS:

It is hard. He was there for me my whole life . . . and now I'm starting this whole new life with Peyton and he's not here.

PRINCIPAL TURNER:

(on the intercom)Attention students: Today after lunch there will be a vigil held in the gymnasium for our fallen student, Jimmy Edwards, and a beloved member of our community, Keith Scott. All students will be excused from their afternoon classes.

_Close up of Lucas's face. His expression becomes hard at the mention of Keith but after a few moments he relaxes. Pan down to see that Peyton is holding his hand. _

PRINCIPAL TURNER:

(on the intercom) It has been announced today that there will be a new mayor to be elected next week following the forced resignation of our former mayor.

Cut to:

INT. TREE HILL HIGH - WHITEY DURHAM FIELD HOUSE - DAY

_Wide angle of the entrance to the gym. Students, teachers, and other adults go in and out. Cut to inside the gym. There are literally thousands of people inside the gym - more so than the crowd for a game. It's packed full with people on the bleachers, in chairs on the court floor, or just standing off to the side. _

_Camera cuts to just outside the inner doors to the gym. Lucas stands there, frozen, Peyton at his side (with the crutches)._

PEYTON:

Luke? Are we going to go in anytime soon?

LUCAS:

I can't, Peyton. I can't go in there.

PEYTON:

You don't have to be afraid, Luke. I'm right here.

LUCAS:

I can't . . . I can't do it. I-I need to get out of here . . .

_Lucas lets go of Peyton's hand and runs the other way, weaving though the people . . . leaving Peyton standing there by herself._

Cut to:

INT. KAREN'S CAFE - NIGHT

_Overhead shot of Lucas at the counter of the empty cafe. It's dark and the lights aren't on. There's a full coffee cup in front of him and he's just staring at it._

_The door in the back has the "open" side of the sign facing in. It opens and Peyton steps though on her crutches._

_She walks up to him and sits beside him wordlessly, her crutches falling silently to the floor. _

PEYTON:

You missed a nice ceremony. Everyone got up and talked about how they'll miss Jimmy and Keith.

LUCAS:

None of them knew Jimmy or Keith. They have no right.

PEYTON:

I know. (pause) Nathan, Haley, Brooke, Mouth, and Skillz were asking for you. (pause) Whitey and Principal Turner expected you to speak. (pause)

_Long, awkward silence. _

PEYTON:

This needs to stop, Lucas. The moping and brooding and sulking. We both know that when something bad happens we lock ourselves behind a wall and push everyone away. (pause) We've had this discussion before. Your uncle was murdered and it's not fair.

LUCAS:

He was more than my uncle.

PEYTON:

Believe me, I know. I know how close you were to him. We all do. But do you really think he would want you to act like this now? Do you think he would want you to stop your life just because his did? You knew him better than that.

LUCAS:

I-

PEYTON:

I'm not done talking. I've been patient with you. I let you grieve and everything else. But it's time to stop. It's time to acknowledge the fact that yes, Keith is gone, but you're not. You're not gone and you have a family that need you. This baby needs you. You're still here, Lucas. Start living like it and stop ignoring the people around you. Or they'll disappear too.

_Peyton grabs her crutches and leaves, slamming the door behind her._

Commercial break.

Commercial ends.

EXT. CEMETERY - NIGHT

_Close-up of Keith's gravestone. Lucas kneels down right next to the ston, his arm resting on the top._

LUCAS:

Hey Keith . . . so it still doesn't seem real that you're gone. I keep thinking that you'll show up at Mom's or the Cafe, or the Rivercourt, or my place. You haven't though. (pause) So Peyton's mad at me. She thinks I'm pushing everyone away. I am of course . . . I know, I know . . . I should stop. I should be happy that my wife is alive and we're going to be parents. (pause) So what's wrong with me Keith? Why is life so hard now that you're gone? (pause) Peyton told me that you wouldn't want me to be sad and angry anymore. On some level I know she's right . . . but how am I supposed to do that?

_Overhead shot of Karen standing behind Lucas. She walks up to him and puts her hand on his arm. _

KAREN:

Lucas, Peyton was right. You need to stop this.

LUCAS:

How do you--

KAREN:

I was at the cafe and I followed you here. I heard what Peyton said to you and I heard what you said to Keith.

_Lucas just stares at her. Karen kneels down next to him._

KAREN:

Keith loved you like you were his own son and it didn't matter that you weren't. He would have done anything for you. He went back into that school to save you. (pause) He saved you so that you could live. He didn't sacrifice his own life so that you could ignore your family after he died.

LUCAS:

But--

KAREN:

Lucas, I can garauntee that your wife is hanging on by a thread right now. Every time you push her away, the thread becomes thinner and thinner. (pause) If you push her away enough you'll lose you and your child forever . . .

_Camera focuses on Lucas's face until it's just his eyes._

Cut to:

INT. LUCAS AND PEYTON'S HOUSE - NIGHT

_Focus on Peyton's teary eyes. Pan out to see that she's in her bed on her side, crying into her pillow. The crutches are leaned against the side table. _

LUCAS:

Peyton?

_Pan up toward the door where Lucas is standing in the doorway. Lucas walks up to the bed and lays beside her. She turns to look at him._

LUCAS:

So . . . once again, I was an ass.

PEYTON:

(teary) Uh-huh

LUCAS:

Once again, I pushed you away.

PEYTON:

(sniffles) Yeah.

LUCAS:

Once again, I'm sorry. (pause) My mom heard what you said at the cafe and talked to me at the cemetery.

PEYTON:

Did she tell you that you were an ass?

LUCAS:

Not in those exact words . . . but yes. Basically she said 'how dare you put your life on hold when Keith saved you so that you could live'. Or something like that.

PEYTON:

She's a smart lady.

LUCAS:

You were both right. From now on I'm going to be here for you. I won't push you away. We'll be happy about the baby . . . and we'll get ready to be parents. How does that sound?

PEYTON:

That sounds wonderful, Luke.

Cut to:

EXT. OUTSIDE LUCAS AND PEYTON'S HOUSE - DAY

PEYTON:

Okay, boys, lookin' good. Keep it coming.

_Peyton (without the crutches but with a significantly larger and overdue stomach) sits on the porch swing with Haley and Brooke. Shift out to the road where Lucas, Nathan, and Skillz are pulling a fully assembled crib out of a big truck._

HALEY:

Definitely looking good!

BROOKE:

Haley, hush! let the boys work!

NATHAN:

(struggles with the heavy crib) Geez, Luke. Why did you have to let your wife buy the heaviest crib in the store?

LUCAS:

I didn't, remember? She went with your wife and Brooke last week.

SKILLZ:

Whatever, man. Let's just get this done, 'kay?

BROOKE:

Oh, come on! You can play a full game of basketball for hours . . . but you can't get measly crib out of a truck?

LUCAS:

Don't forget about the changing table, the three dressers made from the same heavy wood as the crib, and the countless number other little things besides.

PEYTON:

You guys are taking an awfully long time. There isn't a lot of time left to get this done, you know. I am due any day now.

NATHAN:

That's why they call it getting this stuff done early.

LUCAS:

We've kind of been busy with school and work and plans for next year.

HALEY:

Better late than never, I guess.

BROOKE:

Yeah, P. Scott, don't pop that kid out until we've got the nursery done.

PEYTON:

I'll try, but I can't make any promises.

_Everyone laughs. The guys finally get the crib out of the truck and begin to bring it toward the house._

PEYTON:

Watching them is actually quite entertaining.

BROOKE:

Especially since it means none of us have to do the work.

HALEY:

Definitely.

Cut to:

INT. HOSPITAL ROOM - DAY

_Lucas and Peyton sit on the bed together. They're both holding a tiny pink bundle between them._

PEYTON:

We made it.

LUCAS:

Yes, we did. We finally have our little girl.

PEYTON:

I think she needs a name.

LUCAS:

(both laugh) Probably. I don't think she'd ever forgive us if we kept her name as 'Baby Girl Scott' her whole life.

PEYTON:

Didn't we have a discussion about names?

LUCAS:

If so I vaguely recall. We've both been so busy the last few months just trying to get ready for her that we forgot to think of a name for her.

PEYTON:

(looks down at the little girl) What's your name, kid?

LUCAS:

Hmm . . . what about Hayden?

PEYTON:

Yeah, I like it. Hayden Scott. Now we just need a middle name. (holds Hayden up to look at the wrinkly baby) I have the perfect middle name.

LUCAS:

What's that?

PEYTON:

Keith.

LUCAS:

Keith? That's a boy's name.

PEYTON:

So what. Just look at her, Luke. Look at her face.

Lucas takes Hayden from Peyton and looks at her face.

PEYTON:

Do you see it? Especially in her eyes? He's there.

LUCAS:

Yeah, he is.

PEYTON:

Do you remember our first day back to school after the shooting? We were talking to Nathan and Haley and Nathan said something. He said that 'maybe Keith isn't gone after all'.

LUCAS:

Nathan was right. Keith's right there, in Hayden. I didn't see it at first but when you said something . . . Keith is the perfect middle name. (to the baby) Hey there, Hayden Keith Scott. We're your parents.

Cut to:

INT. TREE HILL PRISON - DAY

_Dan is in the corner of his cell, staring at the wall. He's thinner and he's lost weight. A guard appears in the window, tapping on the door._

GUARD:

Scott, you've got a visitor.

_Dan goes over to the window. Lucas appears. Silence for several minutes._

LUCAS

I have a daughter. She's small and innocent and beautiful just like her mother.

_Dan stares at Lucas in confusion._

LUCAS:

(through gritted teeth) I have a daughter and she'll never get to know the man who was my father because you took him from her for her entire life. You were never my father. Keith was. And you took him. One day she'll ask me about her grandfather-about Keith-and I'll tell her that her grandfather loves his brother very much and that brother took him from her. She'll have me, and her mother, and her grandmother, and aunts and uncles . . . but she'll never have you. (pause) You, Dan Scott, will go nowhere near my daughter or her family. You hear? You stay away from my family.

DAN:

Lu--

_Lucas spits on the window . . . and walks away._

Cut to:

EXT. PRISON PARKING LOT - DAY

_Lucas walks up to a red mustang and gets in the driver's side. Peyton is in the front seat and in the back in a carseat is Hayden._

PEYTON:

How did it go?

LUCAS:

Good. Dan Scott will never come near us again. (pause) So, my girls, are we ready to go home?

PEYTON:

Definitely. (Hayden cooes from the back and both Lucas and Peyton smile.)

LUCAS:

Let's go home, wifey.

_Lucas puts the car and gear and they drive out of the parking lot._

_Wide panarama shot of the road as the red mustang-alone on the road-cruises down the highway._

FADE TO BLACK.


End file.
